


Dishonest World

by Qem



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to know where the mask begins and ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishonest World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanktrilby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanktrilby/gifts).



"What. Why would you."

Matoba blinks up at Natori, who's visibly upset, and spots his apprentice, Natsume hovering in the background.

Ah, that's right. There wasn't time to deflect so Matoba intercepted the attack. Natori's still waiting for an answer...

"Couldn't let this exorcism interrupt your important filming schedule." He cracks out the best laugh he can.

It will be fine. He's calculated the risks and he's confident that they'll get him medical attention in time. It will be fine, and he'll have both of them in his debt - an extra layer in all of their interactions. It will be fine.

He closes his eyes.


End file.
